


Ohh~ songfics

by Segajr15



Series: Songfics?? [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, MariBat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Segajr15/pseuds/Segajr15
Summary: In my tumblr I've ranted that this song "Grow as we go" By Ben Platt has been giving me problems and I've been stopping at the same point in the song for all my fics but it's good regardless if it was ever finished.Maybe I'll finish it.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Songfics?? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546258
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Ohh~ songfics

Damian came in the sewing room of the Manor. The best place in the world for Marinette if she was struggling in life about something in her life. Marinette often talked to herself as she worked.

**You say there's so much you don't know**

**You need to go and find yourself**

"I don't like how the color turned out. Should I make it darker?" Damian was blessed, even as grew and matured. Even he knew when to appreciate something that wasn't going to last forever. Knocking on the door, Damian could hear the stumble coming from behind the door.

"Come in!" Damian entered the room to find Marinette plucking off the fabric that was tied up in her feet.

Handing out his hand, Damian waited for Mari to reach out and stand up. Placing the fabric back on her cutting table, Damian stood, placing his hands behind his back.

**You say you'd rather be alone**

**'Cause you think you won't find it tied to someone else**

"Mari, I wanted to talk." Marinette didn't turn around nor did she stop. "I'm listening." Damian pressed on. "I wanted to bring to your attention that you should take up self-defense lessons." Marinette stopped at that. "We aren't having this conversation again." Whipping around, Marinette stared at him, leaning back on the table, she waited for his reply. 

"We are and will, I've already set an appointment with a renowned-" Marinette fought tooth and nail to get away from violence, she wasn't going to get dragged back in. "No." Damian stopped talking and marched to her.

"Stop fighting beloved. You need to protect yourself, stop being naive and blind to the world around you." Marinette pushed back and glared. "I am not!" Damian didn't move from his spot. "Yes, you are! Can't you see that not everything is sunshine and rainbows? Not everything is like Paris!" Damian grabbed her shoulders and tightened his hold. Marinette looked away.

"Get out." Barely a whisper, but it escapes her nonetheless. Damian didn't need to be told twice. Damian retreated to _their _ room, Marinette waited and cooled down.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it," Marinette whispered into the world, sliding down into the ground, sitting on the cool floor. Shaking her head and letting out a hefty laugh.

"No, he did, of course. He did." Marinette viewed her shaking hands, her powers. Right. She didn't rely on them. No, she stopped using them ever since _last time _.

**Ooh, who said it's true**

**That the growing only happens on your own?**

**They don't know me and you**

Marinette got up and walked over to their room. Damian sat on the edge of their bed. Looking at his hands in deep thought. "Dami?" Damian didn't answer or even acknowledge her, but Marinette still urged against everything.

This time louder than before. "Damian." She was scared, she had to admit that.

**I don't think you have to leave**

**If to change is what you need**

It wasn't their first fight, not by any means. Nor was she "naive" or "blind" as he had put it. She was optimistic, sure, but that didn't mean she couldn't be realistic.

Damian looked up to her and his eyes were filled with dread. Marinette got angry at him. "I'm not naive or blind." Damian opened his mouth. "No." Marinette never raised her voice, she couldn't. But that didn't stop her emotions filling her voice in.

"I know things, seen, things. I have learned from my mistakes. And you can not judge me as if you know my struggles." Damian closed his mouth and looked at his partner.

"I have no idea why you're trying to push me away. I don't know if you're doing it on purpose or not. But," Damian stood and Marinette hugged him. "Stop pushing me away." She looked up at him, intertwining their fingers together.

**You can change right next to me**

**When you're high, I'll take the lows**

"Do you remember our first date?" Damian asked, when Marinette looked up at him, she could see the small smile on his face. "I do, it's the first night I ever rebelled against my father. It was glorious and worth it in the end." Damian cupped her face with his other hand, leaning into the touch, she closed her eyes and took in the sentiment. 

The moment was broken by a single word. "I can't." Marinette could feel the tears coming, but she bites the inside of her cheek and shut her eyes. 'Now wasn't the time to be emotional.'

**You can ebb and I can flow**

**And we'll take it slow**

**And grow as we go**

**Grow as we go**

Damian as he pulled back his fingers and turned his back to her. "Dami-" Damian glanced to see her fall. Catching her, he clutched her in his arms and glared up at her assailant.

"Father!" Bruce, in turn, didn't bat an eye. "You said if this went any further you would take care of it." Damian couldn't contain his anger anymore.

"And you barely think of her as a human!" Bruce turned around and walked across the room, stopping at the threshold.

Damian pulled out the fast-acting sedative and carried her to their bed. "It's a meta, I'm just taking a precaution." Damian snarled at his father's blunted reasoning.

**You won't be the only one**

**I am unfinished, I've got so much left to learn**

"She's not a precaution! She's more human than you." Damian turned back to her and took the few stray stands out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"Habibti, I'll be back." Bruce long left the room, but Damian could still feel the tension. Titus, Ace, and Alfred the cat strolled into the room and circling at the end of Marinette's feet.

"Take care of her." Damian stood at the side of the bed and changed into his Robin outfit. Glancing back at his little family, he clenched his fist and flicked on his hood. "I'm going out tonight."

**I don't know how this river runs**

Marinette woke up long after Damian left. Groggily sitting up to find Titus, Ace, and Alfred the cat at her feet or side, she carefully moved out of the bed. Still managing to wake them up by accident.

"Sorry guys." Marinette looked in her dresser and took out black articles of clothing. "I have something to do." Flicking on the black hood from Damian's side, she petted the pets one last time.

**But I'd like the company through every twist and turn**

Opening the window, Marinette turned to the pets. Looking around the room she saw her mini garden that consisted of a single plant.

"Sorry, little one." Picking up the flower and dirt she created two mini golems, placing the dirt golem on the window sill and the mini flower in her hood. 

Giving the command to the golem to close the window and protect the pets she front-flipped out and rode on the Flower, the vines and petals protecting her.

Plucking a small stem from the flower. "Sorry." She twirled her fingers and created a mask.

**Ooh, who said it's true**

**That the growing only happens on your own?**

In a distance, Marinette spots two small figures. In hope, she went for them. If her hunch was right, it was Damian and Bruce. Her ignorance wasn't unnoticed.

Plucking two more stems from the flower she created two more golems. "Scour the surrounds, I need to make sure." Marinette wouldn't call herself a villain or hero. Sure, she helped people when they needed it, but she didn't- couldn't do anything else but watch from the sidelines.

The ego and self rightness didn't suit her, helping from the shadows did. It had to satisfy her. Blowing on the golems they floated out of the flower and danced in the sky. "No games little ones."

Closing her eyes, Marinette focused her attention on Dug, the dirt golem watching their pets. Titus had raced out of the room to find Alfred. "Food? Maybe." Marinette questioned and opened one eye to avoid a headache as the golem split in size and double in numbers.

One watching the Titus, the other playing with Alfred the cat. "Stop right there." Snapping her attention and dissolving the flower petals, Marinette stepped through to see her Lover and Father-in-law. Marinette could feel his gaze pierce through her.

"It was you." She wanted to fight back, but her attention was caught by Damian. Who stepped in front of his father. "No." Marinette touched the building and roared as it shook.

Taking small dust and other small objects to create a giant golem. At first, the golem took a stance. Batman attacked it but Robin stared then turned to the Marinette. "Beloved?" Marinette nodded, covering her face.

**They don't know me and you**

"Can we talk now?" Marinette's muffled voice echoed in the silence. Batman threw a Batarang at Marinette only for it to be deflected by the golem. "Father stop." Robin jumped in front of Marinette. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr I guess https://segajr.tumblr.com/


End file.
